What if Zoro would like something more than milk and went to-
by Flames to Dust
Summary: No solamente lo hicieron beberse un vaso de leche, habiendo de darle las gracias a Brook por elegir dicha bebida, sino que ahora iba a tener que aguantar una tediosa narración por parte de Aokiji. Pues no. Zoro tenía cosas mejores para hacer en mente. Claro que, como descubrirá, siempre haya formas de mejorar todo en esta vida.


**What if… Zoro would like something more than milk and went to the bar where Robin was dancing?**

La primera reacción era la esperada por haber sido cogido por sorpresa al no esperar encontrarse en unos baños a un ex-Taishou cuyo recuerdo no era nada agradable pues había logrado derrotarles sin ningún tipo de esfuerza además de congelar a Robin y amenazar con matarla. Luego cuando quedó claro que no pensaba atacarles la emoción fue disminuyendo hasta que, al empezar a contarles una historia, el tedio empezó a consumirle mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Zoro no tardó mucho más tiempo en lamentar no tener algo decente para beber pues aquel botellín de leche no es que le hubiera servido de mucho, aparte de que no se trataba de su bebida predilecta, eso le enseñaría a dejar que fuera Brook el que se encargase de buscar las bebidas.

En esta ocasión, y que no sirviera de precedente, el que Zoro se fuera por otra dirección no fue por equivocación sino por pura necesidad de supervivencia, o una manera de verlo por querer encontrar rápido un bar dónde poder saciar su sed. Claro que, hablando de precedentes, también estaba pensando que habría sido mejor para él haber acompañado a Nami en la búsqueda de información porque, bueno, ya se sabe, el mejor sitio para conseguirla es, ¿lo sabes?, sí, ¡en un bar!

Inmerso en sus pensamientos estuvo a punto de pasar de largo un bar, aunque no se trataba del primero con el que se cruzaba y, por tanto, sí que se pasó algunos otros, pero algo parecía estar llamándolo desde este local en concreto. Si creyese en cosas abstractas como el Destino pensaría que fue lo que le trajo aquí precisamente claro que, la verdad sea dicha, sí que creía en el Destino aunque solamente fuera para echárselo en cara a otros cuando se quejan de sus miserias. La realidad era una bien distinta y completamente plausible.

**¡Kenbunshoku Haki!**

Al cruzar el umbral del local le golpeó con fuerza el griterío de la gente y una sensación de calor de lo más particular claro que Zoro lo desestimó centrándose principalmente en otro tipo de sensación que podía captar. Licores.

―Oi, dame una botella de… whisky.

No tuvo la mínima oportunidad de que el barman le escuchase con todo aquel griterío. Tal vez le fuera mejor sentándose a una mesa y llamar a una camarera para que le tomase pedido… aunque solamente fue el pensarlo y volverse para buscar a una camarera para encontrarse que Nami estaba ejerciendo de una por lo que, con la fortuna que gastaba Zoro, era lo más seguro que le hubiese tocado Nami como camarera. Ni le apetecía eso y menos aún el tener que explicarle que se había apartado de su grupo porque quería beber y aquellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo escuchando batallitas por parte de Aokiji. Estaba claro que Nami le partiría la crisma de llegarle a decir algo semejante.

El barman se detuvo en seco sintiendo a su espalda la penetrante mirada de una bestia salvaje que no dudaría en destrozarle si se llegase a mover siquiera unos centímetros pero, si eso era así, entonces, ¿por qué se atrevió a darse la vuelta?

―Whisky, dos botellas― le ordenó aquel tuerto peliverde y, por alguna razón, supo que de no darle lo que le pedía no dudaría en destrozarle.

―Aquí tiene, señor, y discúlpeme por no haberle escuchado antes pero es que con todo este griterío…― pero Zoro, con las botellas en su poder, ya se volvió para entremezclarse con la multitud. El barman exhaló un suspiro de alivio por haber sobrevivido a este encuentro además de que algo llamó su atención sobre la barra―. Oh, el dinero del whisky― ni se había acordado de cobrarle.

Zoro, sin contar subir al piso superior, se alejó de la zona por donde se movía Nami aunque eso significase meterse entre aquella aglomeración de gente. Claro que estos no podían evitar apartarse de su camino por una simple razón de instinto de supervivencia.

Finalmente tranquilidad, para beber, o lo más parecido que uno pudiera encontrarse en este lugar tan escandaloso. No fue que quisiera comprobar a qué venía la actitud de todos aquellos sino que al tomar el trago no pudo evitar alzar la vista y descubrir que el motivo de todo aquel alboroto resultaba ser a causa de su nakama.

_¿Robin? ¿Pero qué diablos está haciendo?_ _**Pues bailar, baka.**_

Eso incluso Zoro lo había comprendido pero lo que le había dejado algo descolocado era descubrir que a Robin pudiera gustarle tanto bailar como para subirse a un escenario y ser objetivo de las miradas de tantas personas, y pensamientos nada decorosos. Algo así podría haberlo esperado de Nami, y cobrando una exagerada cantidad por ello, ¿pero Robin? Aunque considerando que ahora mismo Nami tenía ocho años y nadie daría ni un berri por ver bailar a Usopp…

_Además parece que realmente lo está disfrutando. ¿Será la edad o incluso con treinta gusta de bailar?_

Zoro no fue el único en percatarse de la presencia de su nakama puesto que Robin, entre giro y giro, vio al kenshi allí de pie con una botella en la mano y otra en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¿No se suponía que estaría con Luffy, Sanji y Brook? No es que le molestase su presencia aquí sino todo lo contrario porque lo hacía más interesante. Mucho más interesante.

La botella quedó a medio camino de la boca del kenshi al ver como Robin empezó a mover las manos, cerrando los dedos, hacia ella misma de manera invitadora pero, no podía ser verdad, era como si se estuviera dirigiendo directamente al propio Zoro. Levantando su pierna izquierda, doblando la rodilla, la fue acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que se deslizase la abertura de su falda dejando a la vista su pierna hasta su muslo. El remate fue un guiño cómplice y una risa contenida al ver como Zoro se cambió la botella de mano frunciendo el ceño molesto por la provocación de Robin. Eso no hacía más que divertir a su nakama.

Estaba claro que si habían quedado en actuar por separado era por un buen motivo y este mismo sería un buen ejemplo de ello. Tampoco es que se pudiera sentir afectado por el baile, y los movimientos, realizados por Robin ya que…

_¿En serio te estás engañando, baka? No te cambiaste la botella de mano sino que se te deslizó de tus dedos a causa de la impresión y si no fuera por mis reflejos cogiéndola con la izquierda habrías llamado demasiado la atención por reaccionar de semejante manera a una de las provocaciones de esa onna._

Entonces, cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar con sus otros nakama, donde se supone que debería estar, Robin se detuvo en el borde del escenario e hizo brotar seis brazos _fleur_ para sujetar a un marine que estaba con Nami. Antes de que pudiera pensar en intervenir vio saltar del escenario a Robin, quien le dedicó una sonrisa al pasar, para llevarse a Nami y emprender la huída. En verdad tenía que regresar con los otros pero, siendo sinceros, no recordaba por dónde se habían ido sus nakama al abandonar los baños junto a Aokiji.

―¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?― le preguntaron al tiempo que le cogían de la mano para llevarlo a una salida del local.

―No realmente, Robin― en realidad sería una Robin _fleur_ aunque también podría ser la real―, puedo encontrar a los demás con Kenbunshoku Haki.

―Cierto pero tampoco te hará ningún mal si te acompaño por el camino, Zoro.

No, no lo hacía, en cierto sentido. Y así fueron caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo aunque Zoro tenía ya localizados a sus nakama mientras iban cogidos de la mano puesto que ni Robin se la había soltado, ni Zoro le había pedido que lo soltase.

―¿Te gustó lo que viste, Zoro?― le preguntó sin poder evitarlo ya que se trataba de _una pieza_ de información de lo más interesante para Robin.

―¿Podrías concretar?

Mientras que Zoro se maldijo por realizar una pregunta tan absurda, y que dejaba bien claro que hubo más de una cosa que le había gustado, Robin sonrió maliciosamente sin reprimirse en apretar más la mano de Zoro que tenía bien sujeta.

―¿Te gustó lo que viste, Zoro?― le repitió Robin aunque en esta ocasión susurrándoselo al oído de manera que tuvo que pegarse contra el brazo del kenshi y este presionarse contra uno de sus pechos.

Deteniéndose de golpe agarró a Robin por ambos brazos y la acorraló contra el muro a su espalda. Entre ellos aún existía bastante espacio aunque, por la manera en que respiraban con profundas exhalaciones, tal vez no tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer toda distancia.

Robin le cogió la botella que llevaba Zoro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la desenroscó haciendo girar la botella lentamente mientras mantenía sujeto el tapón entre los dientes para terminar de escupirlo una vez abierta la botella. Con aquel brillo peligroso en su mirada le dio un profundo trago bebiéndose algo más de un vaso de una sola vez. Zoro vio como le ofrecía la botella para que tomase él también un trago pero para hacerlo debería soltarle un brazo a Robin.

Inclinándose sobre Robin la besó en los labios pasándole la lengua sobre ellos disfrutando del sabor del whisky humedeciéndoselos. Robin los separó permitiéndole el paso de su lengua que se introdujo sacándole un gemido de placer. El movimiento envolvente de sus lenguas batallando intensificó la pasión que desbordaba sus cuerpos eliminando toda distancia entre ellos dos. Los pechos de Robin se presionaban contra aquel torso duro como el acero de aquellas katana que descansaban contra la cadera derecha de Zoro y una de las cuales se le estaba clavando… _no es una de sus katana, propiamente hablando_, pensó Robin.

Sus labios se separaron y empezaron a recuperar el aliento ofrecido sintiendo como el aroma del whisky les inundaba a ambos viniendo de cada uno de ellos. Robin apoyó la mano contra el pecho de Zoro.

―Te están esperando― le recordó Robin mientras su mano fue cayendo por aquella camisa de rayas verticales tras la cual podía verse una camiseta blanca. No la misma que llevaba originalmente cuando le conoció pero…―; y yo ya estoy de camino.

―Que esperen un poco más― dijo antes de besarla nuevamente y, esta vez sí, cogiéndola por sorpresa pero, ¿tanta para hacerla perder la concentración y disolverse en una lluvia de pétalos?―. Supongo que es la hora del reencuentro.

Zoro se movió unos metros más adelante y dobló la esquina para encontrarse con sus nakama. Lo primero que notó fue la cara seria de Luffy y quedaba claro que lo que les hubiera dicho Aokiji le había afectado y mucho.

―¿Puede saberse dónde te habías metido, kuso marimo?― le gritó Sanji al darse cuenta del regreso de Zoro pero no le dejó responder al verle la botella de whisky―. ¿En serio? Tú tienes un verdadero problema.

Zoro observó con intensidad la boca de la botella recordando los labios de Robin posándose en ella para tomar un trago. Sin decir palabra bebió hasta terminarla para luego lanzarla a una papelera que había allí al lado.

¿Un verdadero problema?

―No lo sabes tú bien, saba kukku.

Sanji iba a replicarle, o a darle una buena patada, cuando se fijó en el fondo de la calle donde apareció una multitud persiguiendo a sus nakama.

―¡Luffy, Luffy!― le llamó Sanji―. Usopp y los demás han llegado.

―¡Uh, wow! Y han traído un montón de amigos con ellos― dijo Zoro.

Se acercaban problemas pero, para Zoro, solamente era uno.

_Robin… menudo problema._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

¿Lo suficientemente _ñoño_ para el gusto de alguien? Si es así pues aléjate de las esquinas, sécate los ojos, suénate los mocos -.-U y deja las depresiones para Sanji XD


End file.
